Blind systems for covering fenestrations come in various styles and designs. One type of blind system, commonly called a venetian blind, typically includes a number of horizontally extending slats and a mechanism for raising and tilt the slats. The blind system can tilt the slats to increase or decrease the amount of light allowed to pass through the blind system. The blind system can also raise and lower the slats to move the slats out of the way.
Some such blind systems include one or more ladders used to support the slats. The mechanism of the blind system can tilt the slats by raising and lowering opposite cords of the ladders that support the slats. Such mechanisms can be complex and prone to poor performance or failure. For example, in some systems the ladder can include one or more cords loosely attached to the mechanism so as to allow relative movement between the cords and the mechanism. Amount of friction between the cords and the mechanism can be difficult to control, resulting in too great or too little friction for proper operation. This can result in poor performance and even failure of the blind mechanism.